Pamiętna kłótnia
by Arianka
Summary: Krótka alternatywa do odcinka "An affair to remember" NWZ


Witam :) Tym razem króciutka historia, alternatywa odcinka "An affair to remember"

**Disclaimer:** Postaci nie należą do mnie, wzięłam je tylko na chwilkę, pobawiłam się i odłożyłam je grzecznie na miejsce.

**Pamiętna kłótnia**

Najskrytsze marzenia czasem spełniają się w bardzo przewrotny sposób. Gdyby to było możliwe, Diego powiedziałby nawet, że jakaś wredna siła tkała nici losu tak złośliwie, jak tylko się dało. No bo musiał przyznać, że popołudnie, a może i cały dzień spędzony sam na sam z Victorią był jego marzeniem od dłuższego czasu. Marzeniem, jak dotąd, nieziszczalnym. A tu nagle, nim zdążył się zorientować, co się tak naprawdę dzieje, znaleźli się razem, sami, bez szansy na rychłe rozstanie. Czegoż pragnąć więcej? Okazało się jednak, że i ta wymarzona sytuacja miała parę minusów. Nawet, gdyby Diego zdążył się zastanowić, miała ich całkiem sporo. Jednym był fakt, że Victoria była nieprzytomna, drugim bandyci za ścianą, trzecim... Przynajmniej ten pierwszy szybko sam się zlikwidował.

Pod delikatnym dotykiem chłodnego okładu Victoria szybko się ocknęła. Niestety, z chwilą gdy odzyskała przytomność, była ciekawsza i ciekawsza i Diego dziękował w duchu za swoją dobrą kondycję, bo w przeciwnym razie jego serce mogłoby nie wytrzymać takiego stresu. A obecność Victorii w jaskini była bardziej niż stresująca. Nie pomógł również fakt, że szybko ich rozmowa przerodziła się w kłótnię. Diego miał szansę odkryć kolejną rzecz. Kłótnia z señoritą Escalante nie była czymś, co chciałby często doświadczać i Diego przez moment błogosławił uszkodzoną kostkę Victorii, która przynajmniej unieruchamiała ją na krześle.

Odetchnął, gdy udało mu się na moment odwrócić jej uwagę od bandytów, pieniędzy oraz faktu bycia Zorro i skupić się na podaniu jej lekarstwa. Napar z kaktusa powinien pomóc Victorii, a jednocześnie może pozwoli mu rozluźnić się trochę. Niestety dziewczyna zaczynała czuć się coraz bardziej komfortowo. Poprawiła się na krześle, rozejrzała z dziecięcą radością i znów zaczęła zadawać pytania, podczas gdy on usiłował nalać napar do naczynia i nie rozlać go trzęsącymi się rękami. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby zobaczyła!

Jaskinia Zorro okazała się być miejscem pełnym pułapek dla kogoś, kto bardzo chciał coś ukryć. Diego zawsze uważał, że utrzymuje wszystko w nienagannym porządku, a i Felipe nie można było nic zarzucić, ale teraz tylko rozglądał się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu kolejnych zagrożeń. Obrócił się już, by podać dziewczynie naczynie, gdy dostrzegł wieszak pod ścianą. Pierwszy raz miał ochotę przekląć swój pedantyczny zwyczaj wieszania ubrań. Biała koszula caballero mogła go natychmiast zdradzić!

- Spróbuj, powinno pomóc – zachęcił, stając tak, by zasłonić sobą pechowy wieszak.

- Uh, pachnie okropnie! – Victoria wykrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

- Nie poczujesz smaku, jeśli zamkniesz oczy – poradził desperacko Diego, zezując przez ramię na wieszak. Dziewczyna z cierpiętniczą miną zamknęła oczy i wychyliła naczynie. Korzystając z chwili, Diego cofnął się i zarzucił pelerynę na wieszak. Ledwie ukrył swoje ubranie. Odetchnął z ulgą, ale nie na długo.

- Uh, to jest rzeczywiście obrzydliwe – Victoria wzdrygnęła się ze wstrętem i oddała mu naczynie. Diego posłał jej nieco zakłopotany uśmiech.

- Często rzeczy, których najbardziej nie lubimy, są dla nas najlepsze – wyjaśnił przepraszającym tonem. Żeby zatrzeć nieprzyjemne wrażenie, jakie pozostawił napar z kaktusa, zmienił temat. – Ta kostka powinna być w górze – stwierdził i pochylił się, nieświadom jeszcze, że za jego plecami czają się kolejne kłopoty. Kątem oka dostrzegł za sobą ruch i jęknął w duchu. Felipe! Diego rzucił się do przodu, mając nadzieję, że Victoria uzna jego desperacki ruch za przejaw pasji. Jednocześnie podziękował w duchu temu, kto wymyślił napar. Gdyby nie działał również przytępiająco.. Albo i nie.

- O co chodzi? – zapytała ze śmiechem dziewczyna, zaskoczona jego dziwnym ruchem. _Myśl, Zorro, myśl,_ powtarzał Diego w myślach, gorączkowo usiłując wybrnąć z sytuacji.

- W tę stronę będzie ci wygodniej – pospieszył z wyjaśnieniem i zaczął przesuwać krzesło, usilnie starając się zasłonić sobą widok schodów. Victoria zorientowała się jednak, że jego zachowanie jest więcej niż dziwne.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytała, usiłując zerknąć ponad jego ramieniem. Diego przesunął się jeszcze bardziej i niechcący zahaczył jej nogą o taboret. – Au! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. Diego, tym razem trzy razy ostrożniej, oparł jej nogę o biurko.

- Wybacz mi niezgrabność. Musisz wiedzieć, że zrobiłbym wszystko, by zaoszczędzić ci bólu – Diego wyrzucił z siebie przeprosiny. Dziewczyna westchnęła z irytacją, jakby próbowała się powstrzymać od urządzenia kolejnej kłótni. Nim zdążyła się odezwać, Diego skutecznie jej to uniemożliwił. Pocałunek był może bardziej gwałtowny niż pełen uczuć, ale przynajmniej całkowicie pochłonął uwagę Victorii. _No idź, Felipe, idź!_ Błagał w myślach Diego, usiłując jednocześnie przekazać mu to gestem i czerpać przyjemność z pocałunku. W końcu niechętnie przerwał. Dyskretnie obejrzał się za siebie i z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie ulgi. Byli sami. Zaraz też schwyciły go drobne dłonie Victorii i przyciągnęły do siebie. Dziewczyna nie pozostała mu dłużna i oddała pocałunek, pełen pasji i namiętności. Diego przyklęknął i pochylił się ku niej. Czuł ciepłą dłoń błądzącą po szyi. Zamknął oczy i na chwilę pozwolił, by jaskinia i wszystko inne zniknęło, by została tylko Victoria. Może właśnie dlatego zareagował z opóźnieniem, gdy odniósł wrażenie, że coś zsuwa mu się na nos. Zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami i przez moment nie widział nic, a potem zorientował się, że patrzy prosto w rozszerzone ze zdumienia i złości oczy Victorii. Następnym szczegółem była _jego_ maska w rękach dziewczyny. Do takich rzeczy Zorro się nie nadaje, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy cofnął się.

- Diego? Diego de la Vega? - zapytała Victoria niepokojąco drżącym głosem. Gdyby jakaś mucha zaplątała się przypadkiem do jaskini i przeleciała w tej chwili obok niej, niechybnie padłaby trupem, rażona jedną z iskier sypiących się z ciemnych oczu dziewczyny.

- Więc już wiesz, gdzie mieszkam, gdy nie jestem Zorro - usłyszała nieśmiałą odpowiedź na jedno z wcześniejszych pytań. To Diego klęczał przed nią w czarnym stroju, ale ten nerwowy uśmiech z pewnością należał do Zorro. Ile razy zaczynała temat maski, małżeństwa czy dzieci, Zorro zawsze uśmiechał się właśnie w ten sposób i wyglądał, jakby chciał uciec. Teraz to wrażenie potęgowało się, bo to Diego klęczał przed nią, w dodatku zupełnie bezbronny.

- Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - powiedziała w końcu Victoria, nie ze złością, ale jakoś tak smutno. Diego zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony. Dopiero potem dziewczyna wybuchła. - Przyjaciele nie mają przed sobą _takich_ sekretów! Ile razy się nasłuchałeś, jak zwierzałam się z romansu z Zorro? Jak opowiadałam... - Victoria zrobiła ruch, jakby chciała wstać, ale powstrzymała się. - Och, to pewnie było bardzo zabawne, tak? Słuchać sobie, jak kobieta cię chwali i broni. Bardzo zabawne, prawda? Poflirtować, skraść całusa i uciec, zanim zdołam zamienić z tobą dwa słowa. Tak się boisz wspólnego życia? - wyrzuciła z siebie Victoria i utkwiła w Diego wyczekujące spojrzenie. Była wściekła, ale jednocześnie z trudem powstrzymała się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Gdyby komukolwiek powiedziała, że Zorro klęczał przed nią oszołomiony z tak bezbrzeżnie nieszczęśliwą miną... Nikt by jej chyba nie uwierzył, choć alcalde de Soto wiele by dał, by móc to zobaczyć.

- Dios, querida, daj mi trochę czasu - poprosił błagalnie Diego, jak już zdołał zebrać myśli.

- Czasu? - powtórzyła zirytowana Victoria. - Pięć lat z okładem zajęło ci powiedzenie mi, kim jesteś. A nie, co ja mówię - dziewczyna prychnęła ze złością. - Nawet tego nie byłeś w stanie mi powiedzieć! Strach pomyśleć, ile czasu zajęłoby ci doprowadzenie mnie do ołtarza!

- Jako Zorro – nigdy – odparł nadspodziewanie spokojnie Diego. Wstał i oparł się o biurko. – A tego chciałaś, prawda? Ślubu z Zorro, ty w białej sukni, ja w czarnej masce, idealne przeciwieństwa, tak? Ładny obrazek, ale nierealny – zauważył ze źle skrywaną irytacją. – Musiałby się zdarzyć cud, musielibyśmy dostać jakiegoś przyzwoitego alcalde, a ja ułaskawienie, żebyśmy mogli tak się pobrać.

- Cud? Cud? Więc wiedziałeś, że tak to będzie wyglądać i nie zrobiłeś NIC, żeby to zmienić? – zapytała rozeźlona dziewczyna. – Może ty wcale nie chcesz nic zmieniać? Myślałam, że jesteś bardziej odpowiedzialny, Diego de la Vega! Ale nie, ty się tej odpowiedzialności boisz. Wolałeś flirtować i trzymać mnie w niepewności, kazać mi wiecznie na siebie czekać, niż cokolwiek zrobić. Skoro Zorro nie mógł, dlaczego Diego mi się nie oświadczył?

- Bo, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, ty chcesz ślubu z Zorro, nie z Diego de la Vegą. Z romantycznym banitą, nie ze zwyczajnym caballero – Diego prawie wypluł z siebie te słowa, jakby były dla niego obelgą.

- A skąd miałam wiedzieć, czego chcę i czego się mogę spodziewać? – odparowała Victoria. – Jakoś nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Minęło pięć lat, a myśmy mieli dzisiaj pierwszą kłótnię. PIERWSZĄ, rozumiesz to? O pięć lat za późno!

- Obiecałaś mi, że poczekasz – zauważył cicho Diego. – Dałem ci wolną rękę, mogłaś odejść wtedy z Juanem.

- Odejść? Więc teraz chcesz, żebym tak po prostu odeszła? – głos dziewczyny zadrżał. Victoria chciała się unieść, przypomniała sobie o kostce i nagle roześmiała się nerwowo. – Akurat teraz nie mogę.

- Nie! Nie chcę – Diego pochylił się i położył dłonie na jej ramionach. – Tylko...

- Tylko co?

- Tylko gdybyś kiedykolwiek dała mi szansę, już dawno byłabyś doñą de la Vega – powiedział Diego jeszcze ciszej niż przed chwilą.

- Co? – Victorię zatkało. – Ty przecież nigdy...

- Nigdy nic nie mówiłem? – dokończył gorzko Diego. – A po co? Nie miałem szans ze swoim alter ego. Przyznaj, że nawet nie spojrzałabyś na mnie, gdybyś miała wybierać między mną a Zorro. A co byś zrobiła, gdybym któregoś dnia zajrzał do ciebie na zaplecze i powiedział ci prawdę? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu. Victoria patrzyła na mężczyznę, który się nad nią pochylał. Na Zorro z twarzą jej przyjaciela. Nie chciała, bardzo nie chciała przyznawać mu racji, jednak oboje wiedzieli, jak skończyłaby się taka scenka. Myśl, że jej przyjaciel Diego de la Vega mógłby być zamaskowanym banitą była tak niedorzeczna... Victoria przypomniała sobie te nieliczne chwile, kiedy miała takie niejasne odczucie. Za każdym razem pozbywała się tej myśli ze śmiechem pełnym politowania dla samej siebie. I pewnie podobnie zareagowałaby, gdyby usłyszała taką rewelację z ust Diego.

- A teraz? – zapytała w końcu. - Co według ciebie mam teraz zrobić?

- Zawsze możesz pójść do de Soto i powiedzieć mu prawdę. Będziesz bogatsza o sześć tysięcy, jeśli ci uwierzy – podsunął nagle Diego w przypływie humoru. Victoria nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc krzywy uśmieszek Zorro.

- Nie jestem AŻ tak zła – oburzyła się. Złość pryskała, tak jak i panujące między nimi napięcie, ustępując miejsca radości. Poznała sekret! Zaczynała sobie zdawać sprawę, co to oznaczało i jakie będą tego konsekwencje, ale miała ochotę po prostu cieszyć się świadomością, że w końcu poznała tożsamość swojego ukochanego. A że bandyci wciąż czaili się gdzieś po drugiej stronie skalnych ścian, zapowiadał się naprawdę długi i interesujący dzień.


End file.
